Technical Field
The present invention relates to an angle detector, a motor drive controller having the angle detector, and a motor device having the motor drive controller.
Background Art
To control rotational positions of a motor by, for example, stop control of a brushless DC motor, the rotation angle of a rotor of the motor is detected. In a rotary encoder system, typically a rotary encoder is connected to a rotation axis and a two-phase pulse signal with a phase shift of one fourth of a cycle changing according to a rotation angle is output to detect a relative rotation angle from its edge detection and the two-phase high/low state.